


I'm Here For You (To Use, To Love)

by Soft_Squiggles



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Collars, Communication, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Impact Play, In the Sexy Way, Leashes, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orders, Power Exchange, Spanking, Teasing, Vibrators, a bit I think?, but softer so, dom taako, just his arms, once!, sub kravitz, tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Squiggles/pseuds/Soft_Squiggles
Summary: Kravitz had forgotten a lot about his living life. By the time he got with Taako, it was almost all faded away. But it started to come back in little bits and pieces. One particular memory sparked a much more interesting and enjoyable bedroom experience for both of them.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	I'm Here For You (To Use, To Love)

There were things that Kravitz was self-conscious about in life that he forgot about after death. Then, subsequently, his relationship with Taako was making him remember everything all over again. There were flutters of memories that came every day. One time, Taako was making bread, and Kravitz could suddenly recall step by step how to make the bread his mother sold at her stand. Another time, they gathered for candlenights and Kravitz found himself humming a holiday tune that all of Faerûn had forgotten.

One time, during sex, Taako had him pinned down to the bed and Kravitz had to most intense memory of _submissiveness_ enter his mind. It faded away, saved for later, as Taako kissed down his stomach.

It wasn’t hard to talk to Taako about it. Taako was the easiest person in the world to talk to about things. There was no issue in him wanting to be submissive, because, apparently, Taako liked to be in control anyway.

“It’s easier,” Taako said, as a way of explanation. “For me, at least. Might have somethin’ to do with all those years of not being able to control my life, who the fuck knows, I’m not gonna analyze it.”

(Kravitz knew by those words that Taako had probably already analyzed it a lot.)

It took some time to work things out. There were things Kravitz knew he liked that Taako had never tried with anyone. There were things that Kravitz just simply couldn’t remember, even though the words were on the tip of his tongue. There were nights of experimenting and remembering and testing. In the end, they settled into a pretty easy routine of what to do when Kravitz wanted to be more submissive in bed, or if Taako wanted to be more dominant. (Or vice versa. Who can blame them, both roles are fun.)

Tonight, it ended up like this:

Kravitz came home from work with a steady, deep ache. Not anything that caused him physical pain, it was more… of a need. There wasn’t much to do in the office today besides filing paperwork. Perhaps fighting necromancers would have gotten his restlessness out, but nothing came up. So, instead, the heavy weight of _something to do, orders to obey, the release of frustration_ settled in his stomach, and sat there all day.

At some point during their relationship, Taako had gotten way too good at reading him. The moment Kravitz came through the door, Taako opened his arms and they nestled together on the couch. Taako wasn’t very good at the talking-about-emotions thing, and neither was Kravitz, to be honest, but he asked anyway, in a soft voice,

“Wanna talk about it?”

So Kravitz did.

On all fronts, Kravitz was built for service. That’s how he was after being a Reaper for so long. But there hadn’t been a time in ages when the Queen didn’t need him to go out and do fieldwork. Kravitz went to work expecting a mission, something exciting, but he was sat at a desk and made to do work. For hours. And it wasn’t like that wasn’t service. Anything he did to help the Queen was important in one way or another.

“But I want more,” Kravitz said, almost pleadingly, hands pawing at the edges of his suit. “I want to feel useful.”

“You are useful,” Taako said in return. “To her, to me.”

“I know, I just- gods.”

“I get it,” Taako said and Kravitz truly believed he did. “You wanna do somethin’ for me, darling?”

Kravitz nodded against where his head rested in Taako’s shoulder.

“Right now, or later? You wanna eat first?”

“Right now,” Kravitz said at once. He added, “And maybe we can order something to eat later.”

“Sounds good to me,” Taako said. He leaned back from the hug, stretching his arms above his head. With faux indifference, he glanced over at Kravitz and said, “go to the bedroom and get undressed. When you’re done, kneel on the floor, on the carpet near the bed, and wait for me.”

Kravitz scrambled to get up at once, nearly falling over himself to get to the stairs. There was a smile fixed on his face now, and the flame in his lower stomach danced and got larger. Once he reached their room, he did as Taako said. He left his clothes folded on top of the dresser neatly and knelt on the plush rug, arms clasped behind his back.

A few weeks ago, Kravitz had received a tasteful memory of himself like this- kneeling, with his arms tied behind his back, with someone using his mouth as they pleased. Since then, any time he had been told to kneel, his body instinctively went like this.

After a few moments alone- no longer than two minutes, surely- Taako came into the room. Kravitz’s eyes followed him as he crossed the room and went over to open a drawer. He sorted through it and brought out a few things. As Taako came to stand in front of him, the heat in his stomach flared. In Taako’s hands were a few things they had used before, all things Kravitz had _very much_ enjoyed.

Taako bent slightly to fit a collar comfortably around Kravitz’s throat. They had picked it out together. It was a simple medium brown leather, with a white stitch all the way around it, as a touch of contrast. In the front, a D ring was attached. Kravitz swallowed as Taako fit the collar around his loosely.

On the D ring, Taako attached a leash. It matched the collar, with the same cool leather and white stitching all the way up. Taako gave an experimental yank and Kravitz nearly lost his position.

The very last thing Taako had in his hands was a rope, colored shocking blue that looked good against Kravitz’s skin. He circled around to Kravitz’s backside and eased his arms from their grasp on each other. He began to tie a simple knot to hold Kravitz’s wrists together. Kravitz could break them if he wanted to. It would be all too easy, especially with the help of magic. But he didn’t want to. It was part of the process. Having him, on the floor, bound and eager. And then Taako, who was coming back around to his front, now in complete control.

“Handsome,” Taako said conversationally, hand reaching down to lift Kravitz’s chin. “What’s it mean when I ask for a color, babe?”

They went over this, every time, just to be sure of what the safe words were. It was always better to be reminded and prepared than to need them and come up blank.

“They tell you if I’m good to go on,” Kravitz said, already a little breathy because of the collar. “Green means good to go, yellow is a slow down or pause, red is stop.”

“Good boy,” Taako praised and a sweeping wave of arousal swept through him simply at being here, at Taako’s feet, called good. 

Taako’s hand snuck up from its hold on his jaw to press a thumb gently against Kravitz’s lips. Kravitz, eyes still stuck staring at Taako’s, parted his lips slightly. Taako’s thumb slipped in. It was warm in Kravitz’s mouth and he sucked gently on it, trying his best to impress Taako. He longed for something more than just a finger (or two, even, as Taako switched his thumb out for his first two fingers).

His eyes finally flickered down from Taako’s face to his crotch, where he was straining ever so slightly against his pants. Kravitz locked his eyes there instead, imaging the fingers were Taako’s dick. He tried to encourage Taako to push further into his mouth- Reapers didn’t have a gag reflex. Why would they need them, if they didn’t even need to eat in the first place? Taako pushed a little further in and Kravitz sighed around his fingers.

“You want something more, sweetheart?” Taako asked, dragging his fingers out of Kravitz’s mouth at a sinful pace.

“Yes,” Kravitz said. Taako hummed, hesitating for a second before wiping his fingers on his pants.

“Beg,” Taako said, hand moving to softly brush over his own erection. He let out a hiss, grinning down at Kravitz, waiting for him to speak.

“I-” Kravitz started, his throat suddenly incapable of speaking. The embarrassment of having to beg shot another pang of arousal through him. Taako knew this, of course. “I really wanna suck your dick, Taako.”

“Uh-huh,” Taako said encouragingly, palming over himself. “And?”

“And,” Kravitz continued, just as breathless. “I want you to- to let me help you get off. I want you to, uh. To use me. Please.”

“Please,” Taako parroted. “Want me to fuck your mouth, Krav? Is that what you mean by “use me”?”

“Yes.”

“Then say it,” Taako said. “Be good and say it for me.”

“I want you to fuck my mouth,” Kravitz said, blood rushing in his ears. “Please, Taako, I- I want it so bad.”

“Needy,” Taako said, patting his cheek softly once, twice, and then a _sharp_ third time. Kravitz’s felt heat rushing to where Taako had hit him. It made him feel sort of woozy, being under Taako’s hands like this.

Taako took the time to take off his clothes. He wasn’t wearing anything fancy. In fact, he was just in sweatpants and a big T-shirt- one he stole off Magnus, probably. Still, Kravitz was enraptured as Taako slid the shirt over his head slowly. He tossed it to the side and took a deep breath, smiling down at Kravitz. When he reached his pants, Kravitz could feel himself swallow hard against the collar. Taako took them off with an arrogant display of carelessness, like he couldn’t care less if Kravitz was watching or not.

And now he was naked. His dick, already half-hard, was mere inches away from Kravitz’s face. Taako’s hands came to his face again, gently pressing at his mouth so his jaw dropped open. Then, one went up to entangle the best they could within Kravitz’s locs. Taako moved the other hand to grip at his own cock. Kravitz dropped his jaw open obediently.

“Just let me work, baby,” Taako whispered, tapping the head of his cock against Kravitz’s tongue. Kravitz tried his best to stay stock still. He could feel the heat coming from Taako. The cock rested heavily against his tongue and Kravitz swore to himself that he wouldn’t move unless needed.

So he relaxed his mouth the best he could and let Taako shift him as needed. The hand in his hair pulled him forward, gently making him make more of the cock, until his nose was nestled against Taako’s stomach.

Another good thing about reapers is that they technically didn’t need to breathe. Kravitz had started up the habit of using his lungs again after realizing that normal people take breaths between sentences. Right now though, he let his mind revert back to what he was used to. He let Taako move his head back slowly and then forward again. His tongue flicked at the underside of Taako’s cock and Taako shuddered.

“S’ good,” Taako muttered above him, hips thrusting to get more in his mouth. Kravitz sat there, hands tied uselessly behind his back. Taako began to put his all into it, meeting Kravitz’s mouth with a rut of his hips each time. Kravitz could taste salty pre-come on his tongue, in his throat. He let out a garbled moan as the grip on his hair tightened and Taako completely leaned in to using him.

It felt _good_ , being handled like this by Taako. It had taken a while for Taako to actually work up the nerve to be rougher with him, which was understandable. But now that they were here, gods...

Taako pulled out of Kravitz’s mouth as his hips began to stutter. He used a hand to get himself that last little bit of relief and then came over Kravitz’s face. It was hot, searing, almost, against his icy cold skin. He sat there for a second, letting Taako breath. Eventually, the hand loosened a bit in his hair and came to wrap around the leash. Taako tugged and Kravitz tumbled forward a bit, legs numb.

“You’re so beautiful covered in my come like that, sweetheart,” Taako said and Kravitz shivered. “What else can we do for you?”

It wasn’t a question he was supposed to answer. Kravitz watched as Taako thought, hand curling tight around the leash.

“We could… tie you to the bed,” Taako said, smirking as Kravitz perked up in interest. “I love watching you squirm, so maybe I’d keep you on the edge for hours. Or- ooh, what if I had you stand here and jerk yourself off until you’re begging to come. Or-! Or, here’s an idea- Stand up, Krav, come on.”

Taako yanked on the leash again and Kravitz stumbled to his feet, body buzzing. His dick was harder than ever and the slight friction he got by walking made it worse. Taako stopped when they reached the bed and pushed him down into it, face first. His legs remained spread on the floor, ass pleasantly exposed for whatever Taako was planning to do. The bedsheets were incredibly soft against his cock and Kravitz wanted so desperately to rut into them, to get himself off then and there. But there were rewards that came from playing Taako’s game and he planned to earn them.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Taako’s voice said from somewhere off to his right. He heard the drawer from earlier open and shut. “I’m gonna prep you now and put a vib in you. When you’re all set,” Taako’s hands settled on his backside, warm and unexpected. “I’m gonna spank you while you beg. If you can convince me you deserve to come, I’ll let you. You good with all of that, babe?”

“Green, Taako,” because just the idea was making him want to thrust into the bed. He bit back a whine, voice a bit broken, and asked, “can you untie my hands, though?”

“Course, baby,” Taako replied. The ropes were undone carefully. Kravitz was given a pillow to rest his head on. There was still come on his face, sticky and cooled. But Kravitz found it all the more enjoyable to have a physical mark of being used by Taako. There was a moment to let him get into a comfortable position and then Taako’s hands were back on him, gently kneading his ass.

“Get you ready first,” Taako said. A lubed finger now gently moved over his hole, letting him relax and get used to the sensation, before slowly pushing in. Kravitz's breath hitched, fingers curling slightly around the pillow. The prep routine was familiar by now. Taako didn't seem to be going any slower than normal, but maybe it's because he was getting the vibrator next.

It wasn't long before Kravitz was stretched enough for Taako to slip the vibrator in. It nestled inside him with only a small stinging sensation.

Taako climbed onto the bed moments later, helping Kravitz adjust to where he wanted him. Kravitz now laid over Taako's lap- one of Taako's arms pressed into his back so he couldn't squirm, the other resting carefully still on his ass.

"I'm gonna turn on the vib, k?" Taako said. "And then I'll start. Color?"

"Green," Kravitz croaked, feeling a bit flushed at the absolutely vulnerable way that Taako had him laid out.

"Tell me if that color changes,” Taako said, and the vib flicked on, “or if you’re going to come.” Kravitz couldn't hold back the moan that bubbled from his lips, hips jerking onto the bed. It felt so _good_. Taako steadied him. When he spoke next, his tone allowed no room for questions. "If you come without permission, you will be punished. No second chances today, babe, I'm not feelin' it. Understood?"

"Yes," Kravitz said, as evenly as he could with the vibrator buzzing inside him. His head was ringing, echoing words Taako had just spoken. He didn’t _want_ a second chance today. He wanted to obey, wanted Taako to _make him_ obey if needed. It was going to be hard, if the throbbing of his cock was anything to go by, but gods, being good for Taako was a reward in itself.

He was torn from his thoughts as Taako’s hand made impact on his ass. Kravitz hissed and tried to stop himself from tensing. Taako wasn’t using anything other than his hand to hit, which meant that this spanking could last a while. He tried not to move too much when the next hit came down.

And then another.

And another.

It was never consistent enough to be a pattern. Nearly every time Taako’s hand struck across his ass, the vibrator shifted slightly and his cock rutted against the bedsheets. Kravitz had given up trying to keep his head up straight and sunk his face into the pillow, groaning with every smack. They had barely even gotten to twenty when Kravitz sucked in a sharp breath and said,

“I- I might come-” the words were choked and desperate, Kravitz straining to not move and stimulate himself any further. Taako didn’t stop, though. He hit down another four times before letting up and Kravitz was barely holding himself back.

“You’re not allowed, yet, needy boy,” Taako said, voice a harsh contrast to how he was now gently rubbing Kravitz’s backside. “You can start begging, if you want, and we’ll see how it goes. But don’t come yet.”

Okay. Okay, begging, Kravitz could do that. Just had to remember how to make complete sentences, or at least how to speak coherent thoughts.

“Please, Taako,” Kravitz said, voice on the edge of breathy. He gasped as Taako started again, blow after blow. He struggled to find words against the immense pleasure building up again. “I just wanna- fuck, Taako, please let me come- please let me come, I- I-”

Kravitz felt like all his senses had been plunged underwater. He was drastically aware of his hard cock rubbing against the sheets and of Taako’s hits against his ass. But he was aware of something else, too. The memory played back to him in his mind's eye, quietly, as if the thought couldn’t be more than a suggestion.

_Memory-Kravitz had been laid down in a bed, arms bound tightly to the bed frame, legs spread. A finger teased at his hole slowly. There was the sensation of intense frustration because he wanted to get fucked, but he wanted to be **good**._

_“I don’t know,” a voice above him murmured. “I mean, you look so pretty laid out like this, slut, but do you **deserve** to have me even touch you like this?”_

_“Please, sir,” Kravitz said. “Please, please, I want you so bad, I want you in me so bad.”_

_“Hm,” the voice said. “I’m considering it, I really am, but...”_

_“Sir, I-” A hand slapped sharply across his upper thigh. Kravitz cried out, hips twitching in the effort to not rut up._

_“Shh, slut,” the voice said. “I’m thinking.”_

“Sir, please-” Kravitz gasped out, senses coming back all at once. He didn’t know how many times Taako had hit him now. The memory made him lose track. But his ass was stinging and the vibrator was buzzing in an incredibly wonderful spot and- “I need to come, please, just let me-”

“Call me that again,” Taako said quietly. The blows had stopped coming, Taako’s hands almost frozen in place against his now too-warm skin.

“ _Sir_ ,” Kravitz said at once, pleadingly. “Sir, let me come, please.”

He heard Taako draw an intake of breath from above him. Kravitz worried for a second that he had taken things a step too far with the honorific. Instead, Taako shifted slightly and placed a kiss on his back, near his shoulders. And then another, and a third.

“You can come,” Taako’s voice was low and Kravitz couldn’t make out the emotions in it. When his hand came down again for another swat, his voice grew louder. “Come on, Krav, you wanna come, don’t you?”

“ _Yes_ -! I do, thank you, sir,” Kravitz said, and it wasn’t hard to do after that. He had already been so close, just on the verge of breaking. He came hard over the sheets, head spinning and gulping in unneeded breaths of air. The vibrator clicked off in his ass. Taako’s voice was muffled behind something, his hips rutting against Kravitz’s skin slightly. Before Kravitz had even realized it, Taako was coming again over his hip, body spasming.

“Did you-?” Kravitz asked softly after a while of silence on both ends.

“Yeah,” Taako said.

“Again?” Kravitz asked, a bit dazed.

“Yeah,” Taako repeated. “Tell me about it.”

Kravitz snorted and Taako let out a little uneven chuckle. Then Taako shifted him aside, away from the mess they had made on the bed, and stood. Kravitz heard him pad across to the bathroom. When Taako returned, he brought two things. The first was a wet washcloth, which he used to gently wash off the mess on Kravitz. The cloth was cool against his skin. At some point, Kravitz had turned from his usual cold to nearly a burning hot. It wasn’t unusual for his body to react like this. In fact, it made the aftercare feel so much sweeter in comparison.

Taako’s hands rested on his ass. Kravitz could smell their coconut scented lotion, but first, the vibrator had to come out. He buried his head in the sheets and groaned as Taako slipped it out of him. Then, there was a cold touch as Taako rubbed the lotion across his ass. 

“You did real good, babe,” Taako said, in a sincere voice that was rarely used outside of their bedroom. “You made me feel really good.”

Kravitz hummed quietly to show he had heard. There was a little voice nagging him to speak up, so he did.

“Was the- was the “sir” thing too much?” Kravitz said. He heard Taako pop the lid back onto the lotion and put it aside, silent for a moment.

“No, it wasn’t,” Taako said, laying down next to Kravitz. Kravitz turned to look at him. When their eyes met, Taako smiled. The tips of his ears were flushed. “Just kinda, uh, kinda wanna know where it came from, y’know?”

“Memory,” Kravitz said honestly. “When I started to, uh, to beg, I got it. There might be a bit more to discuss, actually, I just kinda- maybe later, because I’m a bit worn out.”

“I feel ya,” Taako said, moving in to be held. “I am _all about_ taking a nap right now.”

Yeah. Kravitz could do with a nap as well.

**Author's Note:**

> wowie! it's taakitz again! i hope that you enjoyed! i tried to make it realistic as possible bc while unrealistic sex can be fun, it can also set a bad standard! also tried to have them communicate in a healthy, adult way before anything got Hot. they care about each other!!


End file.
